Be Thy Silent Adoration
by YokaiAngel
Summary: Tsuna isn't always as innocent as he seems. Especially when it comes to protecting his family. (Formally Silent Adoration)
1. Never

**Disclaimer; Don't own KHR**

* * *

 _I am a Lion;_

 _It is in my nature to be kind,_

 _gentle and loving._

 _But know this;_

 _When it comes to matters of protecting my friend,_

 _my family and my heart._

 _Do not trifle with me;_

 _For I'm also the most powerful and relentless creature you will ever know._

– _unknown (edited to fit Tsuna)_

* * *

Tsuna despite what pretty much everyone believes, knows he's too caring. Now in highschool the mafia boss only has to look at his contact list, filled with multiple numbers of people who had once tried to kill or at least physically harm him.

Varia, Vindice, Vongola, Arcobaleno.

It's terrifying at first. Scary and frightening in ways he had never imagined, but as he grows to know them, to _understand_ and _learn_ about all that they've went through. _Why,_ they developed the language ticks and habits.

It comes in small bits of information, often mentioned absent mindedly or when something starts a trigger they had thought they had gotten over.

Perhaps the scariest thing of all is that Tsuna finds that he doesn't _care,_ he doesn't care about what had happened in the past. What he cares (perhaps too much) about was the people beneath all the layers of grit and grime that the mafia had formed.

The Arcobaleno in particular Tsuna finds, are the ones who need the most attention despite their now adult forms. Or perhaps it's _because_ they have their adult forms that they need so much attention.

Many Arcobaleno try to go back to what they were doing before the curse, to go back to their original life. They can't though. Despite their mental age their bodies are still young. In a way the Arcobaleno are out of their time, to old and yet too young.

Skull especially had difficulty. He had been a civilian and a well known stuntman who had went off the grid, possible dead, possible injured or retired.

When Skull had gotten started with his stunts again the older members who had still remembered had called him a fake and an imposter. Insulted him and boycotted the stuntman's shows. People had thrown food, ripped down his advertisements, and ruined supplies for his shows.

It had gotten to the point where the self proclaimed immortal was living in a small ratty apartment in an even worse part of town living on whatever he could afford and possibly contaminated tap water.

Tsuna had found out by accident when he had been walking down the streets without his guardians for a short break. He had overheard a few more doubtful men talking about one off Skull's stunts. He had decided to look into how the stuntman was doing adjusting to his new life.

What Tsuna had found made him _furious._

The Decimo had no doubt that had any other of the Arcobaleno besides Tsuna had found out that there would have been a small masacre and several towns demolished.

Tsuna was Skull's sky, and that meant that no one was aloud to mess with the immortal. Even if Yuni officially held the title of the Arcobaleno sky, it was _Tsuna_ who Kawahira had pulled aside, who had been told that politically giving Tsuna both the title of Vongola Decimo and Arcobaleno Sky would be a too difficult.

It was Tsuna who had agreed to to bear two thirds of the weight of the TriNiSette. He who convinced Kawahira to give him a compacted bracelet instead of the original pacifier so the others wouldn't worry.

Even if Skull didn't know, he was still one of _**Tsuna's**_ clouds and he _refused_ to let one of _his_ be treated like _common trash._

It had took the newly named Vongola Decimo little time to spring into action. Tsuna had gone off at the men trash talking Skull, informing that he personally knew the person in question and that he was no doubt the real thing.

After that Tsuna had gone to his grandfather (a decision he would later regret), asking if he could cover for him while Tsuna started a small project of his own.

Nono had readily agreed, which allowed Tsuna to fix the problems,that came with it.

Tsuna had put all that he had learned from Reborn in the art of disguises and, sky save him, mafia seduction to work. Going as far as dressing as an admittedly cute girl and handing out flyers that were hand crafted by none other than the brunnette.

Tsuna had also called the Vindice and made sure that no one could drag Skull back into the underworld without the brunette's permission. The mafia would never be able to touch the stuntman without going through the brunette and therefore Vongola and Vindice first.

It was challenging of course, Tsuna had to do this in his free time after all which meant constantly escaping from his admirably over protective guardians, the Varia, and Reborn. It was worth it though.

When more and more people started to flood Skull's shows he was overjoyed, the cloud started to rake in a steady amount of cash, moved out of his dingy apartment, gotten a deal with a famous stunt company (per Tsuna's secret ninja skills slipping his portfolio into the pile when no one was looking) and was as happy as he had been since the curse had been broken.

Tsuna watched and smiled from the back of the stands as Skull preformed another insane stunt flying through the air with an insane grin plastered on his face. Sunset eyes watching the stuntman with unimaginable pride, making a few fans stop and stare at the brunnette.

(That little mission had also led Tsuna to discover that Skull was actually immortal but you know, job hazards.)

* * *

 _Meraki_

 _The soul, creativity or love put into something; the essence of yourself that is put into your work._

* * *

 **Poll on profile if you want this to update faster.**

 **Review~**


	2. believe that

**YA; Don't own KHR.**

* * *

 _I'm not a psychopath._

 _I'm a high-functioning sociopath._

 _Do your research._

 _–Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

Verde was possibly one of the most lonely people that Tsuna had ever seen and that included himself before he first met Reborn. The green haired scientist was brilliant and did sometimes get so caught up in his work that he tended to forget eating, sleeping and general personal hygiene.

Tsuna could accept this, at this point in his life he could even consider it normal. The brunette knew scientists, Irie Shouichi and Spanner being to prime examples of this.

It took Tsuna a while to notice it at first because of how Verde was so very practised at distracting himself but in the end it was just that. The second coming of Da Vinci was _deluding_ himself.

The soon to be Vongola Tenth had been invited to multiple Arcobaleno meetings due to him 'being on friendly terms with nearly all of them'. Which Tsuna had translated to 'We actually like you and you can stop us from mentally scarring everything within a seven mile radius so just show up.' Because the strongest seven and Yuni were cute like that and couldn't admit their feelings.

Tsuna's definition of cute was probably a little screwed but he blamed it on the fact that more than half the people in his life had wanted to kill or cause physical harm to him at some point during his stint as a mafia boss in training.

One day while the brunette was watching the Arcobaleno playfully bicker Tsuna had noticed that he saw a small spark in Verde's green eyes that he had only seen when the scientist was testing out a new invention.

Despite Verde's insistence the man seemed to actually enjoy company but he didn't liked being touched. Tsuna was slightly surprised he had never seen the scientist flinching. Perhaps because no one ever tried to initiate contact in the first place.

So Tsuna plotted.

And when the Neo Vongola Primo's family was involved Tsuna could out scheme Kawahira and Reborn, the master plotters themselves, combined.

Verde needed company, he needed someone he could talk to and not at. Shoichi and Spanner would be a good start. Then Tsuna could start expanding the scientists social circle.

The first thing he needed to do was to make sure Spanner and Shoichi were working together…

* * *

Sunset gold eyes stared at Shoichi and Spanner who had to resist the urge to fidget, disapproval alight in the brunette's pupiless orbs yet no disappointment, Tsuna had never seemed capable of disappointment. He was much too soft hearted.

Behind them were the ruins of a semi-sentient robot-octopus-wolf-bat thing that was currently chewing on it's own in built self destruct button inbuilt because of Tsuna's own request until the project was deemed safe (Meaning that it didn't go rogue and try to destroy half the planet… again.)

Tsuna faked a rather tired sigh. Both Shoichi and Spanner exchanged nervous stares. They both knew that it was the brunette who handled their expenses.

Finally Tsuna spoke, "Spanner, I know you wanted to see if you too could combine nanobots to work with animal DNA but I thought I told you what would happen if you two didn't take the proper precautions to make sure that something like this–" At this point he gestured around the room, "happen."

Both of the teenaged scientists bowed their heads. The chimera robot burped out radioactive sludge.

Shoichi cringed and Spanner winced. Tsuna took another deep breath, "You two are banned from science–"

The blonde's lollipop fell out of his mouth and Irie doubled over.

"For the next three days until I can come up with a solution." The brunette continued ignoring their crushed stares. It would be worth it in the end.

Now to wait three days for someone to find Verde and to realize that the robot that reminded him of his meals had been spilt with a mix of chemicals after a stack of research papers had toppled over.

* * *

True to Tsuna's thought t a small hospital nearby the former lightning arcobaleno lab Tsuna tapped his foot as he stared down at Verde who was laying on a hospital bed as an IV fed into his arm.

Shoichi and Spanner had been called into the room as well, both taking amazed glances at Verde while he was carefully examining the two younger teens.

Tsuna had to resist the urge to smirk. Taking a deep breathe that could easily be misinterpreted as exasperation he calmed his nerves and schooled his features. After sitting in silence for a good while just to watch the three squirm under his blank gaze (he had to pick something up from Reborn, and Mukuro, and Xanxus and Byakuran now that he thought about it. Not to forget Bermuda and Jager with their rather grave sense of humor along with the death puns. Hmmm...)

"Shoichi, Spanner. I know you two enjoy working together. I do. However whenever you two work together you somehow manage to destroy your entire lab and while you two do manage to keep yourselves safe and healthy, which I love about you two, I simply can't keep finding the money to fund your research especially since this includes the funds you get from other people who want a part in your experiments."

The two teenagers expressions saddened, shoulders slumping. The green haired scientist raised an eyebrow opening his mouth, "And why, Tsunayoshi? Are you talking about this is my hospital room?"

Tsuna held up a finger, "Verde I'll speak to you in a moment." Ignoring the other's insulted expression he continued. "I hope you reflected on your actions during these three days."

Whirling around he turned to the ex-lightning arcobaleno, "–And you Verde have managed to forget to eat. For _three days_. Unlike those two you don't manage to blow up your lab every week but what you do is something I consider worse. You, Verde are irreplaceable and I would prefer your lab being damaged rather than you and like Shoichi and Spanner I can't keep paying for the hospital bills every time your robot malfunctions."

All three stiffened. Knowing that while Tsuna would never fire them he would cut their budgets until they managed to stop endangering their health.

"So–" Tsuna continued, "Instead of cutting your budgets I'm putting the three of you together."

Their was a stunned silence. Shoichi's eyes widened, "Y-You're letting us work with _THE Verde_?!"

Tsuna nodded, "Verde can't keep care of himself and you and Spanner can't take care of their lab. If you three can take care of eachother then I have no problem with it. Now _go_. Nerd out have fun."

Verde blinked as Spanner and Irie were at his bedside in seconds shaking his hand and asking him about something that would have made Tsuna's brain spin. One of Reborn's smirks, the one that promised he was going to win no matter what they did spread across his face.

Now, onto phase two.

* * *

The trio was ridiculously easy to manipulate with Shoichi and Spanner learning how to manage equipment properly while Verde managed to gain three pounds thanks to constant meals with his two younger understudies and if that meant discussing the probability of black holes forming within a three light year cubed space while being hunched over takeout, well that was just an occupational hazard.

All Tsuna had to do was slip a few papers into their research to head towards the medical field three weeks into their never ending nerd session and introduce them to Shamal who the brunette had recommended while mentioning Giannichi and Giannini.

Tsuna knew that leaving all of them alone wasn't the best idea so he sent in Skull and Gokudera to watch over the scientists that would, if he was being honest with himself, end up building the robot army that would eventually take over the world.

Gokudera being the delinquent genius that he was fit in well even managing to win some debates against Verde in biology thanks to his obsession with UMA.

Skull was more surprising, though not as smart as the scientists he ended up babysitting, he was brilliant when recognizing machinery parts they would need. As it turns out the immortal had ran across several infamous and undiscovered scientists who had told him about their research along with some of their papers.

Verde had a minor heart attack when Skull had managed to unearth some early designs by Davinci himself. The stuntman had even received a hug when the papers were given to the scientist after seeing the amazement in the lightning's eyes.

Tsuna ended up having them babysit Fuuta and Lambo. The elder of the two children did his rankings while the scientists studied him and Lambo was shockingly smart when it came to time-travel and how it related to the theory of relativity along with the biomechanics of space-time.

Talbot, who had been brought in to study the relevance of how the ten year bazooka and Arcobaleno Curse could have been related or allowed them to stay within their adults form in case the cure ever failed.

When Verde had finally offered to offer his services as an 'independent ally' to Vongola Ganauche III (Nono's Lightning Guardian) and Hana, now a successful lawyer had finally drawn up a contract that the ex-arcobaleno was content with.

Dino had been unexpected but not unpleasant. He and Verde had bonded over Reborn. Yes, Reborn. Apparently they took comfort in the fact that not everyone just accepted the hitman's personality.

Tsuna had watched in a corner and through security camera's as the small circle of Verde's friends, watched him start attempting to smile only for it come out as a slight tilt of the lips. Eventually the elder had started to lean into the small touches he received. Simple pats on the shoulders, high-fives even accepted a hug when they had accomplished something amazing.

The Decimo had lost seventy-three hours of sleep, missed seven meals and increased his paperwork times four within a week by arranging for them so stay in constant communication even as they separated. Naming the group chat the Reality Fixers. After three months something the brunette was shocked to see was that Verde had decided to legally adopt Spanner.

Tsuna had been the one to make sure the process had went smoothly. He had discretely arranged for one of the PRs from Vongola to help Verde throughout it because the green haired scientist was supposed to be over fifty years old and was known as a recluse.

He had cried. Cried as he watched Spanner sob as he clutched the adoption certificate. Cried as Verde had awkwardly gathered the blonde into his arms and held him against his chest.

Tsuna smiled through the tears as he watched them through the tears. He didn't get to visit Verde as often. He couldn't complain to the other about paperwork nor did he get to exchange witty sarcastic remarks but he didn't mind because three weeks later the scientist had thrown his head back in breathless laughter and Tsuna knew it'd been worth it.

Really, truly.

* * *

 _Loneliness,_

 _like any other emotion is just a chemical reaction in your brain,_

 _as is possible with all emotions,_

 _you can control it._

 _Unfortunately, we oftentimes lack the power to do so._

 _-Aedan Clarke_

* * *

 **Poll on profile~ Review!~~**


	3. a few

**On the 1st day of Christmas, my dear fan fiction author gave to me~ 1 Fangirl Mob in a True Rose story~**

 **On the 2nd day of Christmas, my dear fan fiction author gave to me~ 2 Bright Wings and 1 Fangirl Mob in a True Rose story~**

 **On the 3rd day of Christmas, my dear fan fiction author gave to me~ 3 Banten Ninja, 2 Bright Wings, and 1 Fangirl Mob in a True Rose story.**

 **On the 4th day of Christmas, my dear fan fiction author gave to me~ 4 Reborn facts, 3 Banten Ninja, 2 Bright Wings, and 1 Fangirl Mob in a True Rose story.**

 **(see other stories for days) and yes I know this is several days late.**

 **Disclaimer; don't own!**

* * *

 _"I was falling._

 _Falling through time and space and stars and sky and everything in between._

 _I feel for days and weeks and what felt like lifetime across lifetimes. I fell until I forgot I was falling."_

― _Jess Rothenberg, The Catastrophic History of You and Me_

* * *

There were a few things that Tsuna knew about Reborn that no one else did. Even if the hitman himself had never said so.

 _One; The hitman's real name had been Renato Chaos Sinclair_

 _Two; Reborn hadn't entered the mafia willingly._

 _Three; His parents were still alive._

 _Four; Reborn was not aware that Tsuna knew this._

Tsuna through extensive research, a bit of hacking and a few well-placed questions had learned that the two had sold their son to the mafia. The Sinclairs had retired at the healthy age in their late fifties and were currently living in a comfortable summer home with the money they had gotten from selling their son.

The young Vongola Boss had personally rooted through reports of Reborn from when he had first appeared to his latest hits.

Renato had been born on October 13th in Padua, a small town next to Venice, Italy. His parents were a middle-class couple. His father was an ex-military member who had been dishonorably discharged and his mother had been a college professor.

In a series of unfortunate events, Reborn's parents had lost their jobs and taken out a loan from a member of the mafia. However, with a stroke of good fortune, the couple had won the lottery.

By that time the loan shark was already demanding extra compensation. Renato had taken several jobs and managed to rummage up the remainder of the debt.

The loan shark had been a member of a small famiglia and Reborn had unintentionally attracted the boss's attention. Renato's parents had been offered a deal.

They would receive every dime they owed him in exchange for their son. The two were greedy enough to agree.

With that, Renato Sinclair was thrown into the mafia world and he had _thrived_.

The boss had been a cloudy storm who had taken over the family once his sky had died. He regaled stories and adventures that they had gone through, how they built the family from the ground up, the trials and hardships with a fond smile on the man's face. The boss had even given Reborn his love of fedoras after he had given his late sky's fedora.

When the boss had fallen ill Renato had taken over managing the family. When the man had died (of natural causes) the family had split up.

Renato had discarded his original name and been dubbed as Reborn. The thirteen-year-old was harassed by several different families from all over the world.

Over the several years, the scattered family members were picked off one by one, some by Reborn himself, and anyone who could identify one Renato Sinclair faded away.

Reborn still held a kind of respect for his parents. If only from a hitman's point of view. He sent them funds through a private account and waited for the day they would pass away with a sense of cold indifference.

Tsuna wondered when Reborn had last heard his real name. He decided that he needed to burn the paper trail that he had gained through several different families.

Sighing Tsuna stood from his desk gathered up the papers and threw them into the fireplace, with the flick of a match the fire roared to life. He watched as the paper curled, the tips turning brown and black ashes falling to the ground.

Tsuna let it burn, watching it thoughtfully. Perhaps it would be good for him to take a little trip.

* * *

Going to Venice had been a rather relaxing adventure. Sure he stopped a gang war and was mistaken for a deity but compared to babysitting Lambo it was as easy as riding a bike.

He'd tracked down Reborn's parents politely asked if they had anything they'd like to 'donate' and proceeded to collect a series of toys to be auctioned of to support a small charity that he sponsored during the week he was in Venice.

Mukuro, who had been rather tedious in watching him, had raised an eyebrow but said nothing when his sky had asked him to buy souvenirs for the rest to take back home with them.

When they returned Tsuna put every item his mist had bought and placed inside a box and had them each draw randomly pick an item.

It was a tradition he had started in order to curb his shopping habits and improve the relationship between his family.

Meaning if they hated the gifts they chose they had a few options when they wanted to trade. Tsuna had given them a few options when he had worked for hours cooking their favorite meals only to have the servants mix the carts.

Everyone had received the wrong meals and an all-out battle had erupted. Most of the food had been destroyed and Tsuna had calmly stated that the next time they wanted something they could either trade or not have it at all.

Tsuna had, after shoving down the hurt, given them options.

The first was to do their own paperwork for a month. This option had been met with deadpan expressions and scandalized faces.

The second option was to not fight each other for a week. Some of his more behaved members seemed accepting of this while the unruly ones were more reluctant.

"You can hold hands for thirty minutes, hug for ten minutes, or cuddle for five." He said.

Reborn had looked almost proud at that moment. Until Tsuna's very small Reborn's-Kinda-Chaos streak shone through and he beamed at them and said, "Well… If you really want to you can kiss each other."

The looks on their faces made the whole thing worth it.

"For thirty seconds." He had tacked on just for fun.

Gokudera got a little keychain with a knife that doubled as a pocket knife, Takeshi had gotten a stuffed leopard with red eyes. Takeshi was grinning and Hayato looked at the rain warily.

Bell had already wrapped Mammon into a hug the moment he had seen a set of old-fashioned knives in their hands. In his hand, he held a decorative charm bracelet. The information broker accepted the hug with some reluctance.

Hibari had picked a decorative white owl hairpin, Mukuro a giant round fluffy stuffed version of a yellow bird, Dino a trident earring and Chrome a horse figurine.

Tsuna honestly could not wait to see how they figured that one out.

Xanxus had picked an old Italian sword and Squalo a European gun. Tsuna shipped them. He really did.

Perhaps the best part about that day was that Reborn had pulled out a green stuffed cow and Lambo a tattered chameleon with a small black fedora stitched on its head.

Lambo immediately looked up at the hitman with wide green eyes. Reborn's black eyes stared back.

Tuna excused himself from the room so he could laugh.

Three days later Lambo was seen happily snuggling with the green cow and Leon had started a staring match with his toy counterpart while Reborn ignored everyone's questions.

(On a side note Hayato hadn't been able to look at Takeshi without blushing. Chrome had admitted to holding hands with Hibari, Dino had gladly agreed not to fight Mukuro for a week and Hibari had punched the blonde after they completed their deal.

Hibari refused to call it a kiss but Dino's pleased expression screamed otherwise.)

* * *

 _When should you be ready to bear my demons?_

– _Devil_


End file.
